Life Lessons
Rays of the sun shined heavily upon the land, the lives of the creatures that roamed these lands were as tranquil as ever. The birds sung a marvelous tune of complete and utter happiness. It was the middle of spring and the green leaves fluttered in the wind. In the forest, a father and Kiyoshi Yuri basked in the compelling beauty that nature had to offer. The two walking aside one another chatting about the wishful outcome of today's training. Dressed in training attire of some sorta, the two were bare chested and bare foot walking through the terrain, only wearing what seem to be dark. Kiyoshi's face were absent of his usual spectacles. He masked his excitement for new knowledge with a blank expression. Listening to his father ramble on, Kiyoshi's gray eyes explored the scene. Suddenly halted by Seika, he looked into his face. "This will do just fine." Seated across from the man, they continued to speak of the the impending lesson. "Do you remember why we're here?" Seika asked, seated in a meditation position. Copying Seika's posture, Kiyoshi looked to the man to reply, "You said something about the energy of nature or something like that." Continuing his lecture, Seika brought up the teaching of what natural energy was and how it could be used to increase one's potential to a higher degree. Though he always love to learned new things, Kiyoshi quickly admitted to being somewhat confused. "Okay... Try to sense the energy flowing around you." He encouraged hoping to put his lecture into action. "Do you feel anything?" "I can feel.... Your chakra. And another chakra signature just beyond us." The boy replied, staring as Seika with hope. "Not exactly what I meant but that's a start... Don't feel for chakra, trying to feel the rich energy of nature around us. Erase your mind from all things that don't consists of nature. Disregard my presence and the another person you mentioned. Close your eyes and try again." "I think... I can feel it.. Not strongly but it is everywhere." Kiyoshi began to speak, keeping his eyelids folded over her eyes. Seika sighed with relief, as the lesson seemed to be easier than originally anticipated. "Now that energy seems to be moving.... As if being pulled into something." His closed eye twitched while he continued to hold his concentration. "You're learning really quickly." The man praised. "Now tell me. Where does that energy feel to be going?" "I-it feels to be heading toward you." "Good. Now you can do the same. Continue to focus on the energy surrounding us. And openly expose yourself to it. Let it flow into you." Kiyoshi did as he was told, as an excellent learner and known prodigy, Kiyoshi always grasped concepts of new knowledge exceedingly faster than most. That seemed to also apply to hearing Senjutsu, Kiyoshi shows his ability to detect natural energy despite never being exposed to it before today's events. Even with his quickened progression, Kiyoshi learn to balance that energy of nature into his being, something that prove to be difficult for most. The energy began to quickly be absorbed into the kid's body. At such a rapid pace? Seika thought. Surely he hasn't mastered it this quickly. Startled out of his own thoughts, Seika heard slightly groaning which caused him to open his eyes onto a quickly expanding Kiyoshi. "Shit." He whispered foolishly, giving Kiyoshi a healthy slap to the head; relieving his body of the natural energy that polluted him while knocking him over. "Damn it.. You have to balance it with our own energy! Not freely take it all in!" "You didn't tell me that!" The boy spat back, rubbing the growing lump on his head. "That hurt....." "Okay okay." Seika surrendered, patted the side of his son's face. "I'm sorry." The training of the father and sun would be interrupted by several hundred chakra signatures appearing just over the horizon and the shaking of the ground. To both of them it would as if a war were going on. Explosions could be heard, hundreds if not thousands of voices screaming and charging as if trying to make their way toward something. If they were to investigate they would see Nisashi Uzumaki standing infront of an army composed of his own shadow clones, rapidly launching chakra constructs of swords and various other weapons at the clones infront of him to prevent them from getting close. Many launched various jutsu at him, but they would simply be absorbed into the weapons. "Man this was fun at first, but it's getting too easy nowadays." As he continually launched weapons with a bored expression. The weapons traveled with so much force that they created explosions through their sheer kinetic energy. Shockwaves from the impending explosions filleref the area, buying the attention of Seika and his son. Looking in a confused manner, Seika stood from his current position. He began to walk toward where the noises originated, and with Kiyoshi being the wondrous young lad he is, hastily followed his father. Their short journey brought them to a red haired man standing around what seemed to be rubble of what was left. "Uh are you okay?" Seika asked, placing his hand on Kiyoshi head. Nisashi simply snapped his fingers leading to any remaining clones dispersing, when he did, he then dissipated his contructs, the hundreds of them still stabbed into the ground, a returned their energy to his body. "Oh I'm just fine." He said as he straightened out his ruffled hair. "Just getting a workout in, I wasn't disturbing anything was I?" Still having his hand placed firmly on Kiyoshi cranium, Seika could sense the massive amounts of natural energy welled up within his body. And apparently, so could Kiyoshi. "Hey, Dad.. That man seems to be flow with that natural energy stuff." The boy whispered quietly to his father. Seika laughed slightly at Kiyoshi discovery before finally answering. "Not really disturbing.. But there were a lot of explosions, I just assumed that people were fighting is all." Nisashi let out a light chuckle. "Ah I see, I usually come to places to train and avoid bothering others with the ruckus." Nisashi then started stretching ans let out a long yawn, as he did, seika could sense that the natural energy in Nisashi's body was being converted into chakra within him. "Well, anyway, I'm Nisashi Uzumaki, pleasured to meet you." He said, holding out his hand for a handshake. "Seika Uchiha.." The man responded with a relaxed tone. "This is my son, Kiyoshi Uchiha." Seika further introduced. Outstretching his arm the teenager to shook the strangers hand, smiling in the same action. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Nisashi-sama." The child spoke in honorifcs, showing great respect to the man. "Some intense training is what it looked like.. Do you do this all the time?" Seika asked with curiosity lingering on his voice. "Pretty often, usually a mix of this and meditation, sometimes I do both." Nisashi let out a light chuckle before sighing. "Though I've gotten to the point where I can't create clones strong enough to keep up anymore." He looked over at the crater riddled field. "No matter how many I seem to make it just seems as though there's no more enjoyment to be had from it." He then looked down at Kiyoshi. "There's no need to be so formal, lighten up a bit." "Ahh I see. Training alone doesn't get pretty boring. Kiyoshi and I are doing a little training as well." Seika laughed lightly rubbing Kiyoshi head, flatting Hus afro. "Dad stop. You going to leave a permanent dent in my hair." Seika laughed at Kiyoshi's statement. While the two men chatted, the young teen surveyed the area looking at the massive craters left behind from the man's training. Was he able to do this using his natural energy? The young man thought glancing back toward Nisashi. "You seem to be skilled in Senjutsu.." "I have to be." Nisashi had a depressed look on his face as thought back to his face, though his expression quickly lightened back up. "Let's just say, due to the clan I hail from, if I can't control my natural energy, it will control me." Nisashi then thought back to relatively fond memory. "I once was force to separate myself from society, live in the wilderness, and meditate for entire weeks or even months without stopping to gain control over it. Unlike most people, my body absorbs natural energy passively, I have no worry of the petrification most others worry about, senjutsu just comes natural. Once after meditating for a full month, I actually gained the ability to convert natural energy into chakra, which has proven very helpful over the years." "Interesting... Sounds scarily familiar.. As if I'd ready that from somewhere. A clan that possesses the ability to passively absorb natural energy and in return goes berserk abd throws uncontrollable fits of rage.." Kiyoshi spoke, placing his finger on his chin. "The clan was said to be extinct. To think there are still some roaming around." Kiyoshi continued. "You can convert natural energy into chakra, ehh? That's an intriguing ability. I'm interested to see how you use it.." Seika was shocked by Kiyoshi's vast knowledge. "I think I've heard of that clan as well. The last known descendant know of is Jūgo." "Well, you just saw an example a minute ago. Since my body constantly absorbs natural energy, and I then convert into chakra, I suppose you could say the amount of chakra I have access to is unlimited." Nisashi then created hundreds of chakra constructs, all resembling him in appearance. "Even my creations can absorb energy, which is then converted within me or a clone if I so choose. I also have a special chakra storage seal, keeping all my excess chakra in a safe place until I need it, which is quite rare. I've been storing chakra in it for over ten years now, and considering I occasionally use hundreds of clones to gather energy for me, the amount of chakra I have in there is far too much for even me to fathom, hell my probably would prolly be destroyed if I tried using it all at once." After that all of Nisashi constructs were absorbed into his body. "Any further questions?" Kiyoshi's visage bore a interested look, he listened carefully as the man spoke, intrigued by his tale. "I'm in senjutsu training currently, my father is teaching me everything he knows. Your knowledge seem to be of a higher level than my dad's. I've caught the bare minimum of it.." Kiyoshi looked back at his father, Seika knew what the young boy was about to ask. "I've always want to test my abilities against someone other than my dad." Seika chuckled lightly, nudging the lad's shoulder. "Well go on then, ask him..." The man encouraged. Kiyoshi sighed, turning his sights back on the man looking him straight in his eyes. "I would like to challenge you." Nisashi smiled as he took a few steps back. "Very, and since you are in senjutsu training..." The ground then began to rumble and the sky darkened as storm clouds formed overhead. "How about I show you a proper sage transformation?" With those words lightning struck many times in the area, as wings sprouted from Nisashi's back and his eyes became surrounding in an aura of lightning. Nisashi was then struck by a bolt of lightning from the sky, standing unfazed. "Now young man, class is in session." Nisashi Entered a stance akin to muay thai. "I shall grant you the first strike." Seika grinned, stepping away Kiyoshi's position and planting himself firmly on the ground. "I'll be here if you need me..." With that Kiyoshi's eyelids concealed his eyes, clenching his fists the boy reopened them; ready to engage the man. A single grunt, Kiyoshi would express his chakra in a physical medium, the sheer force of his powerful chakra sent small shockwaves throughout the area, changing the direction of the winds. Their speeds increased, howling in the ears of Seika and Nisashi. Upon the young boy's visage was a creased smile, as the heavy clouds began to produce precipitation in the form of rain. "So you're skilled in Lightning release, I presume. So am I." Kiyoshi began to assume a stance, resembling to the Leaf's strong fist. Taking a single step, the boy seemingly vanished from Nisashi's vision field, only to make a reappear to the man's immediate rear. With his fist balled tightly, Kiyoshi aimed an all to direct punch to his lower back. Know all to well that the man would easily counter, Kiyoshi prepared to continue his unfolding assault after Nisashi's next move. Due to Nisashi's constant usage of his Advanced Chakra Armour, the chakra exerted by Kiyoshi would simply be absorbed by the armor. As Kiyoshi threw his punch at Nisashi, his punch would be stopped just before hitting, as Nisashi made use of the same technique used to express his own chakra as a physical medium with the force generated dwarfing Kiyoshi's due to the sheer volume of chakra involved. Nisashi then stomped his foot as the force was suddenly focused on Kiyoshi in order to send him flying backwards. As he did so, Nisashi moved with extreme speed appearing behind Kiyoshi, catching him by entangling him in several chakra chains and hurling him into the air with them. This was merely a test of the boy's skill and Nisashi was ready to catch him in case things did not go as well as expected. As I suspected... My exertion unfazed him... He seems to be guarded by an armor of some sorts the boy thought to himself after being unable to make contract with Nisashi. He sudden felt Nisashi repeat his own actions, and the sheer amount of chakra release was enough to propel the lad in a reserved direction. He focused it.. Kiyoshi continue to think in the depths of his mind. Sensing Nisashi's excelled moment, Kiyoshi could practically predict the next event. That armor also seems to give him enhanced speed. It was then that in moment that Nisashi would reappear behind him with the intent of continuing his attacking, spouting chain from seeming nowhere. Now! As the chains attempted to wrap around the lad, they would suddenly by halted by an wall of pressurized water. Formed at a the single moment's notice from the rain that fell upon the area. However, withe strength of the chains, thr wall only provided Kiyoshi with enough time to escape their grasp. Chains... Chakra chains... Unremarkably Uzumaki.. The boy thought, taking a few steps back from their reach. That armor absorbs chakra.. And probably ninjutsu as well. Meaning that it is a lot like my father's Preta Path... Physical attacks are probably the only way to damage it.. At the cost of having chakra drained. Pausing for a few moments Kiyoshi began to plan out his approach.. I wonder. Outstretching his hand, a small orb of the rain water began to build. Looking over to Nisashi, the boy then unleashed a seemingly never ending barrage of dense water senbon toward the man. Let's see what this does. "Good reflexes you are quite skilled for your age." He said as Kiyoshi avoided his chains. As Kiyoshi began firing his senbon, Nisashi created chakra constructs mimicking the size, shape, and velocity of Kiyoshi's onslaught almost perfectly. As the constructs collided rapidly with the senbon, Nisashi decided this had gone far enough. "Alright I believe that's enough." With that Nisashi flew into the sky, as he did the clouds split, shining light down over the area. Nisashi then floated down and deactivated his sage mode. "Y'know you're really good considering you're so young. Your father must be an amazing teacher." "Oh uh thank--..." The young man was suddenly cut off by his father. "Yes! I am the greatest teacher in the name if all teachers!" Kiyoshi huffed, turning toward his father giving him an expression that read "Shut up"... Redirecting his attention back to Nisashi, Kiyoshi extended his hand revealing a somewhat pleasurable smile. "Thanks Nisashi-sama.. My dad is a wonderful teacher. However, he doesn't deserve to much attention. He's not really important at the moment." Kiyoshi spat sternly at his father. "Hey Kiyoshi," Seika started, "you wanna be picked up by your chin again?" From Kiyoshi's face, he bore a bewildered look. Quickly looking back at Seika then to Nisashi. "No. No, Dad." Kiyoshi retorted in a fearful manner.